


A Meeting Over Dinner

by CheshirePirouette



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Xaela (Final Fantasy XIV), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Romance, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 18:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshirePirouette/pseuds/CheshirePirouette
Summary: Prompt #1: “When you asked me over for dinner, I was not informed it would be with your entire family.”            https://kiriami-sama.tumblr.com/post/188617248209/ffxiv-gift-exchange-2019-prompt-postWhen Haurchefant's lover invites him to meet her family, what else can he do but accept?
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone & Warrior of Light, Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	A Meeting Over Dinner

Arzu gave a sheepish smile as Haurchefant paused to greet yet another member of her family, clasping arms and dipping his head for a few moments only to come up with another blinding grin just for them. It seemed that he had no end to his energy, going from one relative to the next to introduce himself and not seeming to care that their responses were tended towards fondness and excitement for her and slight… confusion, on his end.

Based on their sidewards glances towards her past their smiles, she knew there’d be much to explain. They made quite the pair; her wearing what little clothing of Xaelan make that she’d managed to patch together while gone and black hair to his silver, crimson skin to his pale.

Still, she couldn’t help but soften at how well he was doing so far. He seemed to be taking it all in stride, his obvious surprise at the difference in height between him and a few of their tribe, marveling at those even taller- and truly, it was like comparing trees to a sapling when it came to herself- and kneeling down to give a solemn handshake to their youngest, the littlest one still swaddled in furs and tucked against their mother’s side.

Haurchefant himself looked a sight, the pair trying their best to tidy up their wind-strewn hair and oversized coats before they came into view of her home for the first time in years. She couldn’t help but marvel, drinking it all in again.

Sturdy ice beneath their feet that never seemed to crack during the season, strong glaciers raised above them on the shore of the frozen ocean itself and the everpresent glint of light, near enough to blind if not careful that reflected off of them and onto the Angura themselves.

This, _ this _ was home in a way that even Ishgard wasn’t yet-- a place locked away in her heart to be fondly remembered and protected, and to be able to return at all with the duties facing her felt like a blessing in of itself--

Arzu’s body wracked with a sudden shiver as a gust of wind cut through; it had been far too long if she were getting cold this soon after stepping away from the shelter of the camp and onto the open icy sea itself. Even her time in Ishgard seemed benign against the chill that began to make its way through her bones, another small flurry curling her hair behind her--

“_When you asked me over for dinner, I was not informed it would be with your entire family_,” Haurchefant murmured with a slight chuckle, suddenly behind her and holding a leather coat in his gloved hands, a large swath of fur surrounding the hem. She blinked in surprise and glanced around the camp, cut from her recollections- he had finished the greetings already?

As if reading her mind, he moved to gently lay the coat across her shoulders and continued, “Not that I am one to complain, your family’s kindness is incredible, Arzu! Though..” A keen eye tracked over her figure and the not-quite repressed shiver, “Perhaps it would be best if we continued our conversation inside, hm?”

Of course he would focus on her own needs over his own, the reddened face from the bitter cold, ice encrusting his eyebrows and the long tips of his silver hair, valiantly holding in his own shivers based on how stockstill he stood- she couldn’t help but give him a fond half-smile; taking his hands in hers and feeling his body instantly relax nearly made it into a full one. “..Yes, let us go for a bit.”

She lead him into the largest ger- thankfully away from where the cattle was currently being held- and lightly leapt over the threshold and squeezed his hand when he hesitantly did the same, before taking a deep breath and walking in further.

The tent was as she remembered it, large and held with as many family members as it could fit in the moment- fourteen now, if the baby were to be included, all members swirling around each other in constant motion as the smell of food filled the air and the fire was stoked. The woolen sides barely bent inwards even with the force of the sudden wind outside, though she realized too late that it wouldn’t protect her the same when it came to her siblings’ sudden questions.

She’d barely settled in beside Haurchefant when it began-- “Who is _this,_ Arzu-?” “Where have you BEEN-?!” “Ohhh you must tell us all about-” One after another pelted at her, though she’d had enough practice in the past to parse through their words; she raised a hand after gently untangling it from Haurchefant’s grasp, letting out a huff of laughter when they all instantly quieted. Well, _that_ approach certainly wouldn’t have worked before at least, and meant she wouldn’t have to slam the table-

“..I have been traveling--” “-Where??” A red-eyed glare cut Enkh off before he could continue further, the tall Xaela sinking down into his seat with a pout and she could feel Haurchefant’s stifled laughter beside her, “…as I was saying. I’ve been traveling- mostly out of Othard itself, and throughout Eorzea instead. That is where I’ve met him.”

She glanced back towards the elezen, unable to help a soft sigh when he squeezed her hand reassuringly- and really, shouldn’t she be the one to reassure him here? When he was in her home, surrounded by people and customs that he didn’t know and still so unsure about where the lines of affection were and what was and wasn’t okay publicly while they were courting?

Yet still, he encouraged her even in times like these, knowing that their hearing would be too sensitive for a whispered comment and chose to grin instead. She could practically hear him and his confidant, ‘_ I believe in you, Arzu!’ _

Turning back towards the suddenly quietly table, Arzu took a moment to ready herself before raising her voice- “His name is Haurchefant Greystone, and he is my love.”

Chaos ensued.

-

Arzu held back a whine as she pressed her forehead against Haurchefant’s shoulder- the first bit of privacy they’d had since the outburst she’d caused during dinner a scant few hours ago- and refused to hold in a sigh when his hand carded through her hair, holding her in his lap with a kind of gentleness that she was still getting accustomed to.

The sigh turned into a huff when he chuckled against her, chest rumbling into a quiet laugh after she lightly hit his side. She refused to smile, she wouldn’t.

“I think that went rather well, don’t you?” Do _not_ smile- “If you count them asking when exactly we came together and intend to ‘finalize’ it, then yes. That went incredibly well. And wasn’t invasive or questioning of our sexual life at all.” The smile finally broke through when he laughed again at her response, rubbing his cheek against the top of her head with a happy sigh.

“..I must admit, I didn’t expect your response to be quite so forthright-” He paused when she drew back to level him a _look_, eyebrow raised as if to say _I warned you, didn’t I?_\- and startled her with a quick peck on the lips and grin before going on as if he hadn’t been interrupted at all, “..-or that they would be so- detailed, in their questions.

In Ishgard, it is much more-.. or perhaps much less? Well-taken, then it is here.” His smile faded slightly as he spoke, eyes going distant- “It is refreshing, knowing just what they think of the situation.”

The ‘situation’ being... she drew back slightly, ignoring the confused downward turn of his eyebrows to cup his face in her hands, “..I told you before that they would be very curious about you, about us.” A small pause to look over his face, red eyes growing warm and softening slightly in a hidden smile, “I _also_ told you that they would love you, and they did, Haurchefant.

My family has all rights to kick out a horrible guest, but not only did you _try_ with all of our customs, but you meant it. And were willing to travel half the world over onto a frozen sea that some would say held nothing, just to see them.”

She paused to watch him digest the words, and oh he made it so easy for her to express herself, to let her lips turn up into a full grin and her eyes nearly crinkle shut, “They loved you. Like I do. You did so incredibly well, there is no asking for permission here- and after this, they have to see your worthiness. They acknowledge this courtship and accept it, accept _you_.” Her smile grew further as his began to mirror it, a hand coming up to easily cover the one holding his face.

He took a few moments to respond, eyes glancing all over her face while he searched for something to say, before finally bowing his head to gently thunk his against her forehead and spoke past the sudden lump in his throat,

“My friend, my…-” She’d called him ‘her love’ so brazenly, so openly, willful and defiant and steadfast in how she’d felt about him-- “..my _ love _. My heart. Thank you.”

Haurchefant gave a slightly watery smile, turning to press a kiss against the palm still held against his face before leaning in to give her a slow kiss instead; something that would have been forbidden in his home of Ishgard, where courtships are long and supervised and he could but barely hold her without consequence and rumor. A bastard with little social standing, nothing to provide nor give to her-

But here, in the land of her people- the Angura, with their strong affections and family ties, a spot of warmth amidst the glaciers, where they gave their love fiercely and proud- perhaps this could come to be called his home, as well. 

With her, it was the least he could do.


End file.
